


2 AM

by aurythestarry



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birdflash - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, au where the invasion happened later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurythestarry/pseuds/aurythestarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry I'm calling you so late, man.” Dick laughed, but his voice shook slightly. “Two AM, right? Time for my regularly scheduled breakdown.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

A soft ringing woke Wally up from his deep slumber. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, then glanced at his phone. Who would be calling this late? 

The caller ID flashed the name _**Dick**_ at him. He sighed and picked up the phone. This better be good.

“Bro, it's two in the morning. What—”

He stopped when he heard sniffling on the other line. “Dude, what's up? Are you okay?” 

“J-Jason’s dead.” 

Wally felt a wave of cold wash over him. He suddenly felt very, very, awake. “Holy shit, Dick. I-I'm so sorry.” 

He only heard quiet gasps and sniffles in response. 

Wally pushed his hair back and tried to think of what he could say, what he could _do_. But his mind was blank.

“Can you come over?” Dick said softly, his voice wavering. Dick’s crying had begun to wane and now he just sounded small and frightened.

Wally pulled on clothes and quickly scribbled a note for his parents. “Of course. Hold on, okay?” He paused. “Is Bruce there?”

There was a heavy intake of breath from Dick. “No.” 

“Good. I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay? Just…” Wally pulled on a pair of shoes and leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. “Just hang on for me.” 

“O-okay.” 

Wally dashed out the door, his phone still pressed against his ear, listening to Dick and trying to keep him calm. Sadness was stabbing him through the gut. How old was Jason? Fourteen? And he was gone. Wally felt like screaming, but he couldn't. Dick needed him right now, and Wally wasn't about to break down. Not when he needed him so badly.

He arrived within nine minutes. He'd consider it a record if the situation wasn't so dire. Through the gates, across the threshold, up the stairs, and right to Dick’s room. He hadn't seen Alfred while he was racing through the house, but he knew he had disabled the security systems. It was like he knew Wally was coming. 

Wally found Dick huddled up into a ball in a corner of his room. As soon as Wally opened his arms, Dick fell into them, tears streaming down his face. All night, Wally held onto him. He let him cry into his shoulder until he finally fell asleep after several long hours of tears and gentle whispers soothing his anguish. Even then, he held on. He never let go.

Dick didn't come to the cave that morning. Wally had to break the news to the rest of the team.

“Robin is dead.” It had pained him to say those words. Everyone was shocked. M’gann had to sit down, and Artemis looked so angry Wally thought she was going to punch something. Their missions were fueled with an angry fire, and Robin and Nightwing’s absence heavily affected their performance to the point where Kaldur had to restrict some of the members from going on missions. Wally visited Dick every night he wasn't away on a mission.

Dick didn't come back for a while.

\--

Wally’s eyes blinked open slowly. A strange buzzing noise was emanating from his bedside table. He sat up, blinking blearily, but his foggy mind cleared slightly, allowing him to notice his phone's bright screen. Someone was calling him. 

Artemis groaned slightly and turned away from Wally. “Go back to sleep, babe,” he whispered, rubbing her back. He picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Shaky, hiccuping sobs were all that he heard. 

Wally’s hand slackened and fell from Artemis’s back. “Dick? Oh God, Dick, what's happened?” 

Artemis rolled back over and onto her side, propped herself up on her elbow, and observed Wally with concern.

“Wally, Bruce—” Dick’s voice was cut off by another round of sobs.

“It's okay, Dick.” 

Artemis sat all the way up and put her hand on Wally's arm. 

“He's dead. Oh God, Wally, he's d-d—” More heaving sobs. Wally stood up and felt a horrid sense of familiarity as he started to dress himself and tie his shoes. This routine shouldn't feel even _remotely_ familiar, and yet, it did.

Dick didn't deserve this. Any of this. 

“ _Shh_ , Dick. I'm on my way. I have to hang up, but I'll be there soon. I promise.” 

He only heard whimpers. Sometimes, Wally forgot Dick was still fragile under the hard outer shell he'd built for himself. 

“Hang in there.” Wally hung up. 

Artemis stood up behind Wally. “I'm coming with you.” 

“No!” Wally said, whirling around and holding up his hands.

“What?” Artemis said, her eyes widening. 

“I mean… No.” Wally took Artemis’s hands into his own. “I know you care about Dick and you want to help. But he needs me right now.” 

Artemis opened her mouth, but closed it at Wally's pleading eyes. “Okay.” She looked down. “I understand.” 

Wally felt a rush of affection for Artemis. “Thank you,” Wally whispered, kissing her on the forehead and dashing from the room.

The moonlight outlined Dick’s huddled body lying in his bed. He was trembling and gripping his pillow tightly against his body. It was soaked with tears, the wet fabric soaking into his clothes. 

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick’s torso. He turned and immediately transferred his grip onto Wally. Shuddering sobs wracked his body. Wally stroked Dick’s hair gently, afraid for his friend. He'd never been this bad. 

“Wally…” 

“I'm here, Dick. I'm here.”

\-- 

Wally flopped into bed, exhaustion weighing his limbs down, right as his phone rang. He groaned loudly and grabbed it, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please don't be J’onn please don't be J’onn please don't be J’onn...” He did _not_ want to go on patrol at the Watchtower tonight. He slowly peeked one eye at his phone. 

The caller ID said Dick. 

Wally sighed in relief and pressed answer, laying back in his bed. “Shouldn't you be out patrolling, Wonder Boy?” 

“Damian's dead.” 

Wally’s heart froze and he sat straight up. The brat was… dead? “No.”

“The Heretic killed him. His own _mother_ let him die. They fucking killed him, Wally!” Dick let out an angry sob.

Wally was already changing. “Dick, I'm coming, okay?” 

But Dick didn't hear him. “He's dead, he's dead, he's dead,” he repeated, anger building in his voice.

“Dick, you need to calm down—” 

“He's fucking dead, Wally!” Dick screamed. There was a loud shattering noise, and Dick inhaled sharply in pain. Wally's stomach leapt into his throat. 

“Dick? What happened?” It was quiet on the other line. “I'll be there soon. Hold on. Don't move.” He hung up and ran, faster than he'd ever ran in his entire life. His best friend needed him more than ever before.

Wally raced up the stairs of the apartment complex and into Dick’s room, and skidded to a stop in the entryway. Shards of a mirror were spread across the carpet, and Dick was in the center, shaking violently and holding a bloody fist to his chest. 

“Shit. Dick, don't move,” Wally said, and sped into the kitchen and back again with a broom, and swept up the shards. Wally disposed of the broken mirror pieces and kneeled beside Dick, taking his bleeding fist into hand and examining it closely. “Where's your first aid kit?” he asked gently. 

“Bathroom,” Dick responded, his face hidden by shadows. Wally grabbed it and began extracting the broken shards, letting Dick squeeze his hand while he pulled them from his fist. He cringed at every shard he pulled out, trying his hardest to prevent the blood from dripping everywhere, but it was no use. 

Finally, Wally was able to wrap up his fist in gauze. Dick had sat still until Wally was done, and now he began to stand up, staggering slightly. Wally stood up with him. 

“Dick, please—” 

“He's gone,” Dick mumbled, walking until he was in front of the bedroom window. He raised his good fist. “and I did nothing,” he said, trembling. 

“Don't do this to yourself, Dick,” Wally said urgently, his voice raising in volume. “Please, just—” 

“I did nothing,” he whispered. His hand remained clenched, held in the air. It started to descend towards the glass.

“PLEASE!” 

Dick stopped. He stumbled backwards and began to fall. Wally caught him and slowly lowered them both to the ground. Dick bawled into Wally's chest, screaming in agony. It wasn't his hand that was hurting him; it was his heart. Wally could only hold him close, stroking his hair and whispering quietly to him: “It's okay, it's okay, you're okay, you're okay.” Wally could hardly keep himself composed. Dick had lost a brother that night, and in a way, Wally lost him too. Eventually he broke and his own tears started wetting his shirt. Together, they mourned the loss of Damian Wayne. 

Dick’s screams and wails gradually were reduced to crying and the occasional whimper. Wally still didn't release his grip. Eventually, Dick was silent and empty of tears, just as the sun bathed the Earth with an orange and yellow glow. Dick looked up at Wally, his eyes red and and puffy and his cheeks streaked with tear marks. 

“Wally?” 

“Yeah, Dick?” 

“I'm sorry.” Dick looked down, his hair hiding his face. 

“What?” Wally lifted Dick’s chin. “No, dude, don't say that. You needed someone. So I came.” He smiled, but exhaustion was starting to set in. Dick seemed to be feeling the same. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, resting his head against Wally's chest. His eyes closed. “I love you, Wally,” he murmured. Then he drifted off into sleep. 

Wally smiled down at his best friend's peaceful face. He lifted him up, nearly falling under his weight. When did he get so big? What happened to the goofy, playful, _happy_ thirteen year old boy he used to know? 

Dick stirred slightly when Wally laid him down in his bed, but he didn't wake up. Wally smoothed his hair out of his face and tucked him in, still smiling fondly. His heart ached as he sat down on the bed next to Dick’s sleeping body, and he pressed his hand into his forehead. 

It just had to be his best friend, didn't it. Wally wanted to punch something, but then he remembered that's what Dick had done to let out his emotions and look what happened to him. 

Wally sighed and pressed his hands into his eyes so hard he began seeing stars. He was sure Dick wouldn't mind if he crashed on the couch tonight. Wally forced himself up and ambled to the living room, before falling onto the couch and shutting his eyes. He already missed Damian, as bratty and difficult as he was.

As he too fell asleep, the last words Dick had said repeated in his mind. _“I love you, Wally.”_

“I love you, too, Dick,” he muttered. Then dreamland took him away. 

\-- 

Artemis awoke to a ringing noise. She reached out and grabbed her phone, but it wasn't her that was getting a call. She rolled over and stared incredulously at Wally's vibrating phone. She stretched out to grab it, but it had already gone to voicemail. She growled in frustration and rolled back over. Probably just some stupid telemarketer. She pressed her palms into her eyes and listened to Wally's answering machine message, too tired to shut it off.

_“You've reached the fastest man alive! Leave me a mess—”_

_“You can't say that, you idiot!”_ That was Artemis’ voice. 

_“Says who?”_

_“Says your girlfriend, who is very concerned about your safety.”_

_“Oh, you worry too much. As I was_ saying, _leave a message at the beep, and I'll get back to you in a flash!”_

Artemis heard herself groan and heard Wally burst out laughing. Then the message was cut off and the beep sounded. 

Artemis wiped a tear from her eye. She remembered recording that. She hadn't thought he'd kept it. She smiled and felt a warmth fill her. 

She expected after the beep the person would hang up, but then he began talking. 

“Hey, Wally.” 

Artemis sat straight up. Dick?

“I'm sorry I'm calling you so late, man.” Dick laughed, but his voice shook slightly. “Two AM, right? Time for my regularly scheduled breakdown.” 

Dick sighed and Artemis heard a soft _thwump._ He must’ve sat down.

“Truth is, I'm not okay.” Dick’s voice wobbled. “I thought I was better. Jason came back. Bruce came back. Damian came back. But you…”

Artemis’s hands were clenched against her chest to keep them from shaking. She had no idea he felt like this. She should’ve been there, she should've thought more about the effect it would've had on people other than her and Wally’s family. Christ. 

“I'm at your grave. Arty and your folks did a good job picking out a headstone.” 

She was finding it hard to swallow as a lump formed in her throat. 

“I can't see it very well right now, since it's, y'know, two AM.” 

Dick's voice broke and he suppressed sobs. “I miss you, Walls,” he whispered. “I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.” 

He let the sobs escape his mouth. “That was a record for me, right? I always cry within a minute,” he said, laughing. But his laughs quickly were drowned out by more heart-wrenching sobs. 

“It should've been me. Us Waynes, we never can stay dead,” he said, trying hard to sound cheery. But that tone quickly faded away. “It should've been me.

“Barbara’s getting worried, Wal. She thinks I should get help.” His voice grew heavier with each word. “But who could help me? You could, Walls. You always helped me.

“I'm cutting it close today. I'll have to leave you at this. Same time next week? Cool.” Dick’s voice quivered. “I-I love you, Wally,” Dick said, and then the message cut off. 

Artemis sat in a stunned silence for a second before she launched herself out of bed and started dressing. _I'm coming, Dick,_ she thought. She grabbed her car keys and ran from the house. 

When she arrived at the cemetery, Artemis felt dread begin to weigh her down. She hadn't been back since the ceremony. Every time she tried, she didn't feel ready. Seeing his memorial in the Watchtower was bad enough. But this time, she needed to go in. _Dick_ needed her. 

Artemis parked the car, stepped out, and walked through the gates. She still remembered where the plot was. She had brought a flashlight, but the moon was bright enough for her to see the pathway. As she neared the grave, she wanted to turn back. The pain she felt from this place was overwhelming, but she remembered why she was even there in the first place. For Dick.

She saw Dick’s huddled form before she reached the grave. Artemis walked over slowly and sat down beside him. Dick looked over and his tear-filled eyes widened. “Artemis?” 

“Dick,” she said, and she opened her arms. Dick fell into them and shook with sobs. Artemis pulled him as close as possible and let a few tears escape her own eyes. 

“I-I miss h-him so much,” he said, his voice quivering with every word. “I didn’t do anything. He didn't deserve this,” he cried. 

Artemis pulled away and held Dick by his shoulders. “There was nothing you could do, Dick.” She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “No one could’ve saved him. Not even Bart. Not even Barry.” She lifted Dick’s chin. “He did not die in vain, nor did he die at the fault of you. Alright?” She wiped the tears off Dick’s cheeks and smiled. “We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you.” 

Dick opened his mouth and hesitated for a second, but nodded. He embraced Artemis again, and let the tears run freely down his cheeks. Despite the situation, Dick smiled a little. 

They stayed at Wally's grave for several hours after that, just talking. Dick found that for the first time he could talk about Wally without bursting into tears. Dick actually laughed a genuine laugh during their conversation, and by the time the sun came up, he was beaming. Artemis was too.

Artemis stood up and pulled Dick up after her. “Let's get out of here. Does coffee sound good?” Her eyes lit up. “Hey, let's invite the Team.” She saw Dick’s horrified face and laughed. “Not the whole Team! I mean the year zero team. M’gann, Kaldur, Kon, and Zee.” She grinned and put her arm around Dick’s shoulder, meeting his eyes.

Dick smiled and felt part of his heart glue itself back together. It wasn't whole yet, but it was a start. 

“Sure,” Dick said. He threw his arm around Artemis’s shoulder and they began to walk up the pathway, the sunrise bright behind them. “Let's do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by this tumblr post: http://sagestormashes.tumblr.com/post/59916788703  
> s/o to hxpptfiles on wattpad for editing this love u sky  
> thanks for reading! sorry it's so stiff and clunky i wrote this in may  
> xoxo


End file.
